Don't Fall Asleep
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: What if it was Nancy and Kris who made it to the end instead? Don't own A Nightmare On Elm Street, A Nightmare On Elm Street 2010 remake based Nancy Holbrook/Kristen Fowles FRIENDSHIP; Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**What if it was Nancy and Kris who made it to the end instead? First Nightmare On Elm Street story, no hating :D! A Nightmare On Elm Street 2010 remake based, Nancy Holbrook/Kris Fowles FRIENDSHIP, hope you like it :D p.s don't own A Nightmare On Elm Street, this story will be different from the 2010 movie, but stil the same in a way.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Wake up...wake up, wake up, wake up!" Kris Fowles yelled to herself, slapping herself over and over again.

"Come on, stay awake!" Tears fell down her face as nausea rolled in her stomach over her sleep deprivation. She stood up shakily, walking over to the sink and washing her face. She felt herself loose the lethargic feeling a bit, but it soon returned. She just wanted to roll over in bed and sleep. But she couldn't. Not without meeting him.

"Kris?" She jumped, almost screaming as her mother appeared at the door.

"God, mom, don't scare me like that..." She said, wiping the tears from under her eyes.

"Are you okay, honey?"Kris smiled reassuringly at her mother.

"I'm fine."

"Well, there's a boy on the phone for you. Dean?" Kris's stomach dropped.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He said he needs to speak to you, urgently. And that he's waiting for you at the Springwood Diner, but Kris, it's late at night and-."

"Is he still on the line?"

"Yes, but, honey-." Kris dashed out of the room and picked the phone up.

"Dean?"

"Kris, you gotta come right now. I'm freaking out."

"What, what's wrong?" But Kris had a feeling that she already knew what was wrong.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Please, Kris."

"I'm on my way."

"I'm at the Springwood Diner." He shut the phone. Kris stared at it for awhile, her heart racing.

"Kristen Fowles, what's going on?" Kris turned, and again, smiled at her mom.

"It's nothing, mom. He's just going through some stuff."

"He might be dangerous honey!" Kris smiled as her mom's eyes filled with concern.

"He's not dangerous, mom. He's a good guy. I'm the only person he can really depend on." She smiled again and walked back to her room, taking off her pajama shorts and shoving jeans on.

"Well, take an umbrella! It's raining buckets out there!" Her mom yelled from the stairs.

"Okay!" She yelled back as she put a shirt over her head. She grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs, kissing her mom on the cheek.

"Don't wait up. Love you."

"Love you too, don't stay out too late!" She yelled as Kris grabbed an umbrella and ran outside to her car. She sighed in relief as she saw that the roof of her car was up. She thought she had left it down. She reached the diner in a matter of minutes, speeding in a way her mother would've definitely disapproved of. She dashed into the diner, closing the umbrella and almost bumping into the waitress and fellow high school student, Nancy Holbrook.

"Whoa, hey Kris."

"Hey, Nancy." Kris said, smiling at her. Nancy smiled back.

"You can sit wherever you want, I'll be with you in a sec."

"Actually, i'm meeting Dean. Have you seen him?" She asked. Nancy pointed to the right of her and Kris saw him sitting in a stall, his head in his hands.

"Thanks, Nancy." She walked up to him and tried not to look at Jesse Walsh, her ex boyfriend and his band of friends sitting at a couple of stalls away from Dean.

"Dean?" He looked up and Kris tried hard not to gasp in shock. His ocean blue eyes were puffy and red, and big bags were under his eyes.

"Kris...thank god." His voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh god, Dean..." She sat opposite him, tears almost falling down her face. He smiled at her.

"I know."

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, afraid of the answer. He snorted and took a sip of his coffee.

"I haven't slept in two days, Kris. I'm loosing my mind."

"Dean, you should get some sleep then."

"I can't! He'll find me...he'll...he'll kill me."

"He can't hurt you in your dreams." Kris said, but she knew that was a lie.

"NO! He can, Kris. He can! I thought these were just dreams at first. Then, he tried to kill me, and when he slashed me on the hand, I woke up and blood was pooling all over the sheets on my bed. The cut I got in the dream happened in real life, Kris, i'm telling you! If he kills me in my dreams...He kills me in real life...Look!" Dean showed her his hand and she gasped. A big scab was forming over a gash that was on his hand.

"See?" Kris lay back on the seat, but regreted it instantly, pain shooting up her back. Dean saw her flinch and concern filled his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, i'm fine..." Dean stared at her for awhile and Kris saw the connection forming in his mind.

"You've seen him, haven't you?"

"No." But her voice cracked, giving her away. Anger shown in Dean's eyes.

"He hurt you?"

"Dean, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me the truth!" He said, leaning forward.

"Dean, stop it!"

"Kris!" He banged his fist on the table and the coffee cup smashed to the floor. Kris screamed and covered her hand with her mouth, tears falling down her face. Dean looked at her.

"You're so scared...and...jumpy." He whispered. She looked at him.

"Kristen, please. You need to tell me. Did you see him?" Kris looked at him, tears falling down her cheeks as she removed her hand from her mouth and nodded.

"Yes." She whispered. Dean closed his eyes, his jaw clenching.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean said, gritting his teeth. Kris tried hard not to start sobbing.

"Yes." She gasped out.

"What happened?" Kris shook her head and Dean opened his mouth to protest but Nancy came over.

"Whoa, what happened here?"

"Sorry, my hand hit the cup, it fell-."

"It's okay." She sweeped it up and smiled at them.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She faltered at the end, seeing the tear marks on Kris's face.

"You okay, Kris?" She said, concern filling her face. Kris smiled despite the tears.

"I'm fine, Nancy. Thanks." Nancy walked off, glancing back at Kris every now and then. Dean looked at Kris.

"Tell me everything that happened, Kris. Please."

"No. I can't." She said, tears falling down her face again. He got up and sat next to her. She edged away from him, but he gripped the tops of her arms with his hands.

"Kris, you need to tell me what happened!"

"HEY!" Jesse grabbed Dean from the shoulder and shoved him off the seat. Dean got up angrily.

"What the hell is your problem!" Dean said angrily.

"Leave her alone!" Jesse said.

"Jesse, don't! You have no idea what we're even talking about, so just leave us the fuck alone!" Kris said, jumping up from the seat. She grabbed Dean's arm.

"Come on, we'll talk over here."

"Kris-" Jesse grabbed her arm. She glared at him.

"We're not together anymore, Jesse. My life has nothing to do with yours. So stay the hell out of it." She yanked her arm away from his grip, trying to ignore the hurt she saw in his eyes over her words and led Dean over to a corner where no one was sitting. Dean shook his head and slapped his cheek, trying to keep himself awake. Kris grabbed his hand and held it in hers.

"I'm gonna make sure you stay awake. I promise." He smiled and leaned closer to her.

"Kris, what happened in your dream?" Kris sighed, but took a deep breath.

"It was yesterday. I've seen him a couple of times, but...nothing ever happened until yesterday. He'd just appear and then disappear. Then yesterday, I went to bed and dreamt I was outside with a mechanic who was fixing my car. He turned and it was...him. He laughed and told me it was good to see me again. I started to run, but he clawed at my back...with..."

"The bladed glove on his hand." Dean finished. Kris nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

"And I felt immense pain...and then I woke up, and I felt wet stuff on my bed. I got up and looked and saw blood all over my sheets. I ran to the bathroom and saw that he had actually cut my back open. I stayed up the rest of the night. I couldn't sleep. I was too scared." Dean cupped her cheek with his hand.

"We're gonna be OK."

"God, I hope so." He kissed her lightly and Kris smiled.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back." She walked over to the girl's bathroom, walking past Jesse, but avoiding his eyes. She had reached the door when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Jesse, leave me al-" She turned and saw it was actually Nancy who had grabbed her arm.

"Oh, hey Nance."

"Are you okay? I saw you were crying before-"

'I'm fine." Kris cut in. Nancy sighed.

"I know we're not...friends or anything. But, if you need someone to talk to-"

"Since when are we not friends?" Kris said, surprised. Nancy looked at her, confused.

"Well, I mean, we're not exactly close or anything."

"Doesn't mean I don't consider you a friend, Nancy. Listen...I'm fine, I promise. Just, me and Dean are having some issues...but we're working on them." Nancy let go of her arm, her face thoughtful.

"Is it me, or has he been acting wierd, lately? And no offence, but he looks like crap. How long has it been since he's had any sleep?"

"He's having troubles sleeping...he's fine, promise." Kris went to open the door of the bathroom but Nancy grabbed her arm again, her face pale.

"Has he been having...nightmares?" Nancy said, her eyes focused on Kris only. Kris's eyes widened.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Of a...man...with a bladed glove for a hand?" Nancy said, her breathing racing. Kris gasped.

"Oh my god...you've seen him too!"

"NO!" Kris and Nancy's heads turned at the noise and fear flooded through Kris.

"Dean." She whispered. Her and Nancy exchanged looks and ran as fast as they could back to where Dean was sitting. Kris gasped and Nancy covered her mouth with her hands to stifle a scream. Dean's eyes were closed and he had a knife to his throat.

"Dean! Dean what are you doing!" Kris yelled. The knife inched closer to his throat.

"NO DEAN!" Kris screamed. He began to cut his own throat with the knife in his hand and Kris screamed, her throat feeling like it was ripping, the fear making her numb. Nancy tackled into Dean and his eyes opened and he gasped as blood gushed out of the wound in his neck. Kris sobbed loudly.

"DEAN!" She yelled. Nancy's hands flew to his wound as she tried to stop it from bleeding.

"Call 911!" She gasped, tears falling down her face.

"OH FUCK!" Jesse yelled as he ran to where Kris was.

"Where's your phone!" She yelled at him, tears falling down her face.

"On the table back there!"

"HERE!" Quentin, Jesse's friend yelled, shoving his phone into her hands. She dialled 911 and held the phone to her ear with a shaking hand. Nancy was staring at Dean in shock, tears falling down her face. Quentin ran to her and put his hands on top of hers.

"I got it, Nancy. I got it. You can move."

"No, no he'll die." She sobbed. Tears ran down Quentin's eyes too.

"Nancy, it's okay, I got him."

"NO!" She yelled. Jesse ran his hands through his hair, tears falling down his own face.

"FUCK!" He yelled hysterically.

"Hello? Listen, my name is Kristen Fowles, i'm at the Springwood Diner and my boyfriend, Dean, he's really badly hurt! His throat's been cut, he needs help!" Kris said into the phone shakily. She looked down at Dean's body on the floor, knowing things were never going to be the same ever again.

* * *

**hey guys, so you like? tap me back with some reviews, okay? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"So he grabbed the knife...and cut his own throat?" The officer asked Kris, his eyebrows raised in a skeptical expression. Kris sighed angrily.

"For the hundreth time, he wasn't himself! He was trying to defend himself!"

"From what?" The officer asked, that annoyingly skeptical look still on his face. Kris glared at him, wanting to punch him in the face.

"I don't know." She lied. He sighed.

"You can't lie to us, Miss Fowles. It's a federal offence to lie to a officer of the law."

"I know that, and i'm not lying." He shrugged.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Kris said before he could say anything. He shrugged again.

"We don't know. But you're not going to find out. You and you're friends over there need to come back to the station with me. We need to ask you some questions."

"About what?" Kris said angrily.

"There's something fishy going on here, Miss Fowles, and you won't be leaving the police station until I find out what it is! A boy almost killed himself here today! Did you tell him to do it?" The officer demanded, inching closer to Kris. She fought the urge to slap him.

"He's my boyfriend, and he didn't try to kill himself! He was defending himself!"

"From what? The invisible boogey monster?" The officer said angrily.

"Ugh why am I even explaining myself to you, you prick!" She walked away from him and toward Nancy, who stood there, trying to rub Dean's blood from her hands. Kris sighed, grabbing a towel and holding her hands.

"Here."

"It won't come off." Nancy said, scrubbing at her hands desperately. Kris tried to stop her, but she kept scrubbing.

"Nance!"

"It won't come off." She said again, tears falling down her face. Kris grabbed her hands.

"Stop!" Nancy looked up at her, her eyes teary.

"Dean might die."

"We can't think like that." Kris said, pursing her lips. She grabbed Nancy's hand and held it tightly.

"We have to go with the cops. They want to question us or something." Nancy nodded, barely even comprehending.

"Okay." She got up and Kris squeezed her hand.

"Whatever we do, we can't fall asleep." She whispered. Nancy nodded.

"Okay." She whispered back. They walked up the cops and got into the car, Kris thinking about how insanely upset her mother would be when she would get the call about her being held at the police station.

* * *

Her eyes drooped.

_No, stay awake._ Her mind screamed at her. The lights started to fade.

_No, no...awake..._ It started to fade to a whisper.

A cold laugh echoed in her mind.

_NO!_

"KRIS!" She felt something hit the bottom of her chair and Kris woke with a start, looking everywhere. Nancy was slumped against the seat in front of her, her arms crossed and her leg was inches away from her seat. She had been the one who kicked her seat. She was looking at Kris sympathetically.

"Don't fall asleep." She said. Kris nodded.

"Thank you." Kris stretched in the seat and yawned, crossing her arms and slumping back into an almost identical posture as Nancy's.

* * *

"Sir you might wanna take a look at this." The Sherriff walked over to Officer Harrison, looking at the two girls sitting in the seats.

"What?"

"They're stopping each other from falling asleep."

"What do you mean?" The Sherriff asked.

"The blondey almost fell asleep, and brunette over there-"

"They have names, Harrison."

"Right, but I forgot."

"Blondey is Kristen Fowles and Brunette is Nancy Holbrook." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Right, well Kristen almost fell asleep and Nancy kicked her seat and said "don't fall asleep", then Kristen said thank you to her. Look, she's starting to nod off again."

* * *

Her eyelids started dropping again.

"Kris..." She opened her eyes, but Nancy's face was a blur.

"Ugh..." She said uncoherently. She heard movement and then-

SLAP!

Her cheek felt like it was on fire and she held her hand against it.

"OW!" She yelled. Nancy bit her lip, laughing.

"Sorry, was that too hard?"

"YES!" Kris said, clutching her cheek in pain. Nancy laughed again.

"I'm sorry." Kris sighed.

"It got me alert and awake, so you get away with it." She said, sucking on her cheek.

* * *

Officer Harrison looked at the Sherriff, both in shock over what had just occured.

"Question those two right now. Find out what the hell is stopping them from wanting to fall asleep."

"Got it." Officer Harrison went into the room and banged his fist on the table, trying to seem menacing. All the girls did was stare at him in wonder.

"Why are you so afraid to fall asleep, ladies?" Nancy glared at him and Kris looked down at her hands.

"We don't wanna fall asleep in some shithole interrogation room." Nancy said, raising her eyebrows coldly. Officer Harrison laughed.

"Like I believe you."

"Believe whatever you want, Officer. I don't have to tell you shit." She said defiantly. Kris stared at her in surprise. The Sherriff came through the door, sighing.

"Parents are here to pick you up."

"But, Sherriff..."

"The parents are here to pick them up, Harrison. Let it go." He stared at the girls angrily and they both got up, leaving the room.

"Thanks Nancy."

"No problem." Kris grabbed her arm.

"Listen, i'm gonna sneak out of my house once my mom falls asleep and come over to your place, okay? We need to keep each other awake." Nancy nodded.

"Right."

"See you in a bit." Kris said, smiling at her. She nodded.

"What about Dean?"

"I don't think we're allowed to visit him this late at night, Nancy."

"Then we'll sneak in somehow. We can't let him die, Kris. If he falls asleep, that's it, he's gone." Kris sighed, nodding.

"Okay, i'll see you at your place, then we'll go to the hospital." Nancy nodded.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

**just so everyone knows, the dream sequences are in italics. enjoy! :D  
**

**

* * *

**

Nancy yawned and stretched, dropping her pencil on top of her sketch pad. She looked at her watch. 2:15AM.

"Come on, Kris, where are you?" Nancy whispered. She froze, thinking.

"Oh no." She grabbed her phone from her bedside table and scrolled down.

"Come on, come on." It finally landed on K and she dialled Kris's number.

"Pick up, Kris come on!"

* * *

Kris sighed and lay back in her seat. She heard creaking on the stairs.

"Shit." She jumped onto her bed and under the covers just as her mom opened her door.

"Kris? You still awake?" She heard her mom whisper. She didn't answer her. She heard her mom sigh then close the door. Kris jumped up from the bed before she could fall asleep and slapped herself lightly. She looked at the clock on her wall. 2:10AM.

"Shit." She whispered again. She paced around the room.

"Come on mom. Sleep. Sleep. Come on." She said. She sat back down on the seat and flipped through her photo album, smiling at the images of her and her old best friend Emma, pulling pig noses and pointing the rude finger at the camera. She yawned. Her eyelids began to droop.

"Wait..." She said, opening her eyes, but they began to droop again. She felt herself falling off the chair...

BAM!

_She landed flat on the floor and jumped up._

_But she was no longer in her room._

_She was outside of a preschool, in a playground of some sort. It was dark. She whimpered._

_"Fuck." She stood up shakily and looked around._

_"Where the fuck am I?" She whispered._

_"Hello, Kris." She spun around, gasping._

_"No..." She whispered. He took a few steps toward her, laughing. Kris tried to blink, to erase the image of the man with the red-green sweater, the fedora hat, and the bladed glove for a hand. And..._

_"Oh, god." She squeezed her eyes shut._

_"Uh uh uh! You should look me in the eye, and see what you've done to me, Kris."_

_"I didn't burn you! I don't even know who the fuck you are! Just leave me alone!" He laughed again._

_"Did your parents try to erase the memories from your mind? Cause they're not gonna go away, Kris. Not while i'm around." Kris opened her eyes and saw him right in front of her. She screamed and stepped back, then started running._

_"FUCK!" She yelled, looking back and seeing him walking toward her calmly._

_"Run all you want, Kris. I'll still find you." He said._

_"FUCK OFF!" She yelled. She slipped and fell on her front. She turned and he was right in front of her, laughing._

_"NO!"_

_"Oh, yes." He said, laughing even more coldly. She shifted away from him, pumping her arms to push her back. He laughed, taking small steps forward._

_"Tell me, does this hurt?" His hand went down and went right through Kris's ankle. She screamed loudly in pain. He laughed._

_"Hmm, I guess it does."_

_"FUCK YOU!" She yelled, tears falling down her face. He crouched down next to her and she went onto her side, trying to inch away from him. He laughed and pinned her left hand with his own. She struggled against him._

_"I like your shirt, Kris...but I think I would like it more if it were..." He slid the blade from his index finger up the side of her body, lifting the shirt up. She shivered, tears falling down her face._

_"Gone." He finished, laughing. He saw the marks on her back._

_"Oh, did I do this? I would say i'm sorry, but truly...i'm not." He said, laughing. Kris covered her mouth with her right hand._

_"Why are you screaming, Kris? I haven't even cut you yet." He grabbed her right hand and lay it down above her head. He let it go and Kris went to lift it up to shove him off her, but she couldn't. She struggled._

_"NO!" He laughed._

_"Scratchy, scratchy." He said in a sing-song voice. He pressed into the exposed skin on the side of Kris's body with his index blade and slid it up, cutting her. She tried so hard not to scream in pain, but she couldn't. She screamed, her voicebox feeling like it was about to be ripped in half. He laughed._

_"Oh, like music to my ears, Kris." He stopped and she sobbed, wanting to make the pain go away._

_"Please, don't." She whispered. He laughed._

_"See you in the next life, Kris." He lifted his gloved hand and went to cut her-_

She woke with a start as her phone vibrated and rang. The pain caught up with her and she covered her mouth so her mom wouldn't hear her scream. She crawled her way over to her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said, crying.

"Kris! Kris, why aren't you at my house yet? Are you okay?"

"Nancy, Nancy I fell asleep. Nancy, come here now. I'm hurt, I need help." She cried, tears falling down her face.

"I'll be there in five minutes." Kris shut the phone, crying, but also relieved that her and Nancy both lived on Elm Street. She got up and opened the window, grabbing a towel from her bathroom before she did and holding it to the cut to stop it from bleeding. She saw Nancy start walking down the street and onto her driveway. Nancy saw her and climbed up the trellis and onto the little roof below Kris's window. She hopped into Kris's room quietly and saw the blood marks.

"Fuck. What happened?" Kris explained what happened quietly, tears falling down her face. Nancy sighed, then took Kris's hand.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." They both entered Kris's ensuite and Kris shut the door and took off her shirt. Nancy looked closely at the wound.

"I don't think you'll need stitches, it's stopped bleeding already, I think." Kris sighed. Nancy turned on the tap and wet the towel and started dabbing the wound. Kris hissed with the pain, trying not to yell.

"Kris honey?" Kris's heart froze as she heard her mom open her bedroom door.

"FUCK!" Kris mouthed. Nancy looked at the bathroom door, breathing deeply, her eyes wide.

"Oh my god. KRIS!" Kris ran over and locked the door just as her mom banged on it.

"KRIS!"

"What, what mom?"

"Oh, thank god you're okay! Why is there blood on your carpet young lady?" Kris looked at Nancy desperately.

"Uh..." Nancy pointed down at her private area and did some wierd hand gesture. Kris stared at her wierdly.

"What?" She breathed. Nancy repeated the gesture again. Kris shook her head.

"I don't know what you mean!" She said quietly.

"Kris?"

"Uh..." Nancy did it again then pointed to the medicine cabinet and Kris caught on.

"Oh, I got my period!" She said loudly out the door. She thought she heard her mom say 'ew' and she covered her hand with her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, well, find a way to get rid of it, honey. It looks...disgusting."

"Right, I will, jump right onto that. Thank you. Goodnight." She heard her mom close her bedroom door and Nancy belched out a laugh. Kris laughed too.

"I'm glad we can find some amusement in a time like this." Kris said. Nancy sighed, nodding.

"Yeah. Now, come here." Kris walked back over to her, sighing. Nancy cleaned the rest of her wound and Kris laughed again.

"What?" Nancy asked. Kris looked at her, laughing.

"What the hell is this?" Kris said, doing the hand gesture Nancy did. Nancy laughed.

"Oh come on. You don't get it? Private area, blood coming out-"

"Oh that was meant to be blood? I thought you were trying to tell me I was pregnant with an alien or something! It looks like waving tentacles!" They both started laughing.

"Sorry." Nancy said when they stopped.

"It's all good. We should go see Dean now."

"I might be able to find the right equipment to bandage you up there as well. It is a hospital after all. Come on, let's go."

"How are we gonna get my car out of the driveway without my mom seeing?" Kris said. Nancy sighed, thinking. She clicked her fingers.

"Got it. Tell her your moving your car into the garage cause you're hearing wierd noises outside and you think someone might steal it." Kris nodded, impressed.

"Smart."

"Thank you." Kris put her bloody shirt back on quietly then walked out of the bathroom. She looked at the blood on her carpet.

"That is going to be such a bitch to clean."

"We can clean it after we leave the hospital, come on, Dean's life is at stake."

"Right." They both walked out quietly and Kris knocked on her mom's door.

"Mom, i'm gonna move my car into the garage. I'm hearing really wierd noises outside and i'm scared someone might try and steal it."

"Oh, okay honey. Be careful." She said.

"Got it." Her and Nancy walked down the stairs and outside, Kris grabbing the car keys on the wall. Kris shivered from the cold.

"Shit, I forgot a jacket."

"You want me to get one for you."

"No, it's okay, it doesn't matter, let's go." Kris drove the car out of the driveway and opened the garage.

"What are you doing?" Nancy asked, confused.

"My mom has like, super hearing. I'm gonna open the garage, drive the car just around the corner, come back, close the garage, go back inside the house, tell my mom 'goodnight', go back into my room and climb out of the trellis."

"You're hurt, let me do it."

"But-"

"If I slam your bedroom door hard enough, i'm sure she'll believe it's you."

"Okay, be careful, Nancy." Nancy entered the garage and Kris backed out of the driveway and around the corner, then closed the garage. She waited for Nancy impatiently, and found herself starting to fall asleep again.

"Fuck." She slapped herself.

"Come on, Nance." She muttered. Something banged against the passenger door and she screamed, but it was only Nancy.

"Fuck! You scared me." Kris said when she entered the car.

"Sorry." Kris rubbed her eyes and Nancy sighed.

"You'd think after the pain your body has just gone through, it wouldn't be focusing on sleep." She said. Kris sighed.

"I know. But if we just keep talking, i'll be able to stay awake. Now, let's go see Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we almost there?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah." Kris said. She felt herself losing focus and slapped her cheek hard.

"Stay awake." She said to herself. Nancy grabbed her hand.

"You're gonna be okay." They arrived at the hospital and Kris lost focus completely, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her head hit her chest and her hands let go of the steering wheel. They were heading straight for a pole...

_"One, two, guess who's coming for you...Welcome back, Kris..." He laughed coldly as Kris crawled away from him._

_"NO!" She closed her eyes and opened them again. He was gone, and in front of her, young girls were playing skip rope, singing a song._

_"Three, four, better lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten..."_

_"Never sleep again..." Kris turned at the sound of the man's cold voice and he went to slash her-  
_

"KRIS!" Nancy turned the steering wheel at the last second and Kris came to, slamming the brakes. Nancy's head hit the front windscreen and she clutched it, feeling warm stuff on her hands. She looked and saw blood on her hands.

"Shit." She had a big gash on her forehead that was bleeding profusely.

"FUCK!" Kris clutched her side and Nancy saw fresh blood pouring onto her shirt.

"FUCK!" She jumped out of the car and almost collapsed on the sidewalk. Nancy ran to her side, helping her up.

"What happened?"

"The seat belt...it hit the cut...it started bleeding again...ugh..." Kris winced in pain and Nancy looked up at the hospital.

"Do you think Dean would still be in the Emergency Room?" She asked Kris.

"I don't know. He was only admitted 4 or so hours ago. So yeah, probably."

"Well, you're going with him."

"But-"

"Shush."

"Nancy, no. They're gonna give me morphine, and all kinds of other fucked up drugs that might make me go to sleep."

"Tell them you're allergic to all of it, or something. I'm gonna be with you, okay? I'm gonna keep you awake." Nancy supported her up to the emergency room, Kris's blood pouring onto her shirt.

"Fuck, you're losing alot of blood." Nancy said.

"I am?" Kris muttered almost incoherently. Nancy slapped her cheek.

"Stay with me Kris." Nancy muttered desperately, blinking blood out of her eyes. She went through the sliding doors.

"Help me! Please!" Nancy yelled. A rush of doctors came up to her.

"She's losing alot of blood." Nancy said. The doctors led them both into the same room and when they entered the room, Nancy thanked all the gods she knew.

Dean was lying on one the beds in the room.

And when he saw them, he yelled out.

"KRIS! NANCY!" He went to sit up, but Nancy went over to him.

"Don't! Rest."

"You say it like it's an option. Fuck sleep."

"Why aren't you knocked out on drugs?"

"I told them I didn't want that shit. My parents are away on holiday, and they can't give me drugs without my parents permission, seeing as I don't want them. What's wrong with Kris?"

"She saw him." Nancy whispered.

"FUCK!" Dean said loudly.

"Excuse me, young man. There are people sleeping in this hospital." One of the nurses said.

"Sorry."

"I'm gonna give you something that'll help with the pain and will put you right to sleep." Nancy turned and saw one of the doctors with a needle in her hand.

"NO!" Her and Kris yelled at the same time. The doctor looked at them both.

"I don't want any of that stuff, okay?" Kris said.

"Ma'am-"

"My name is Kristen and I don't want any of that stuff, okay! Just do whatever you have to do so I can get out of here."

"What's your mother's number?" Kris paled.

"What?"

"You're mother. Her number is?"

"My mom's dead. I live by myself." Kris said in a somewhat convincing voice. She exchanged looks with Nancy.

"You've been emancipated?"

"Yes." Kris said defiantly. The doctor sighed.

"I don't believe you."

"Believe whatever you want." The doctors left the room and Nancy ran to Kris.

"Shit."

"We need to get out of here."

"Kris, you're hurt!"

"It doesn't matter! Grab whatever medical shit shit you need to patch us up, I can't stay here and neither can you. They're gonna call our parents." Nancy sighed, but nodded. She walked as quickly and quietly as she could out of the room and searched for a cart. She grabbed the materials she needed for sewing wounds and grabbed bandages. She shoved them into her sweater pocket and ran back toward Kris.

"Let's go." She said, nodding. She supported Kris and they both went up to Dean.

"Dean, can you come with us, or what?" Nancy said. Dean got up.

"I'm coming." He put his jumper on and winced, clutching the wound on his neck.

"This hurts like a bitch."

"Come on, we gotta get out of here before they come back." They walked around the corner and Nancy screamed as she bumped into a man. He covered her hand with his mouth and she struggled against him.

"Shhh! It's us! It's us, Jesse and Quentin!" Nancy stopped struggling and saw it was indeed, Jesse and Quentin.

"We have to get out of here!" She whispered fiercely. Jesse and Quentin stared at her, puzzled.

"Why, what's going on?"

"We'll explain later, come on!" She pushed them and they started running away as doctors came walking down the corridor towards Dean's room. The hid behind the wall as they heard nurses and doctors exclaim over their three missing paitents.

"They've run!" A doctor yelled. All four of them ran back out of the emergency room and into Kris's car. Nancy jumped into the driver's seat and Kris jumped into the passenger seat while Jesse, Quentin and Dean rode in the back.

"What the fuck is going on?" Quentin said angrily.

"Me, Nancy and Kris are being chased by the same guy in our dreams!" Dean said.

"His name is Freddy." Jesse, Quentin, Dean and Kris all looked at Nancy. Jesse, Quentin and Dean with shock and disbelief, Kris with anger.

"Who the fuck is Freddy?" Jesse said, at the same time that Kris said angrily, "You know his name!" Nancy sighed.

"Last night, I had a dream of the guy that you and Dean have been seeing. But, in the background, I heard singing..."

"Singing? What do you mean?" Nancy sighed, tears falling down her face.

"Young girls, who were...singing..." She whispered, pursing her lips and wiping the tears away.

"Singing what?" Kris whispered.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." Nancy said shakily through clenched teeth.

"Three, four, better lock your door..." Jesse sang, looking at all of them in horror.

"Five, six, grab your crucifix..." Dean sang, looking at Kris and Nancy in shock.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late..." Quentin said, scared.

"Nine, ten...never sleep again..." Kris said shakily, tears falling down her face.

"NO!" They all jumped and looked at Dean whose eyes were wide and then-

Kris screamed as blood spattered all over all four of them. Dean's face had been mutilated beyond recognition. He slumped back against the seat, clearly dead.

"NO! DEAN!" Kris screamed.

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK!" Jesse yelled, looking at the blood on his body. Nancy pulled over and jumped out of the car, crying.

"DEAN!" Kris yelled again. They all got out of the car and Jesse dragged Kris out by the waist.

"NO!"

"He's dead, Kris!"

"FUCK YOU! DEAN!"

"Shit..." Quentin said, crying.

"We-we have to get rid of his body!" Nancy said. Jesse looked at her.

"You're fucking insane!"

"Listen to me! If we run away now, someone is gonna find him and trace the numberplate back to Kris! She'll become a suspect!"

"Oh, fuck..."

"Come on, we have to do this!" Nancy said. Her and Jesse both lifted Dean's body out carefully and placed him on the side of the road.

"We can't just fucking leave him here!" Kris screamed hysterically. Jesse pulled out his phone and dialled 911.

"Hello? Listen um, i'd like to report a dead body! It's on the side of the road on the highway next to the hospital. Come quickly!" He shut the phone and they all jumped back into the car.

"Go." Jesse said to Nancy. Nancy put the car into drive and they drove away, Kris crying loudly as they left Dean's body behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris's face was tear streaked as Nancy, Quentin and Jesse helped her clean the blood off her car with bleach. Once they finished with that, they all went inside the house and Kris saw a note from her mom saying she had gone on a flight to Australia and wouldn't be back for awhile.

"Good, we have the house to ourselves." Jesse said. Kris sighed and looked at the clock. 5:00AM. She had offically gone twenty-four hours without sleep. She was tired.

"How long have you been awake?" Nancy asked her.

"Twenty-four hours. You?" She asked. Nancy sighed, looking at the clock and counting.

"Thirty-one." She looked at Quentin and Jesse and they both looked guilty.

"Only three for us. He was sleeping at my house and at around two-thirty, we heard a car and saw it was you two. We decided to follow you. But we both dreamt of...Freddy." Jesse said, sighing.

"I don't understand, how Dean died." Kris said, tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked.

"His eyes were wide open. How could he have dreamt if his eyes were wide open?" Kris said. They all looked at each other, puzzled.

"I don't know." Nancy said, sighing.

"Come on, let's go and look it up. We need to get the blood off your carpet and we need to stitch you up." Nancy said. Kris looked at her, worried.

"You sure you can do that?"

"Yeah, sure. I watch _Grey's Anatomy _all the time." Kris frowned.

"You're gonna stitch me up based on your knowledge from a TV show?"

"You'll be fine, come on." They all went up to Kris's room and Jesse and Quentin started her laptop to research sleep deprivation. Nancy led Kris into the bathroom and began stitching her up, Kris seething at the pain as the needle went through her skin. During the process, someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"We found out what happened to Dean." Quentin sighed, sounding weary.

"What?" Kris asked, her face worried.

"Do you know how long Dean was awake for?" Quentin asked.

"He said he hadn't slept in two days, i'm guessing tonight was his third, why?"

"Because...when you hit the seventy hour mark with absolutely no sleep, you begin to experience micro-naps, also known as micro-sleeps."

"Which means?"

"It means your brain shuts down to try and relieve itself for a couple of seconds, causing the person to lose sense in reality and dreams. Pretty much, you're dreaming but you don't know it. Even if you're awake. They don't last for longer than a minute, but, i'm guessing Dean hit the seventy hour mark, saw Freddy and..."

"Freddy killed him...while he was awake." Nancy sighed. Kris sighed in frustration.

"So basically, we're fucked either way!"

"We can't think like that..."

"Why not? I'm fourty eight hours away from the seventy hour mark! And you're even closer! We see him, we die!"

"Kris, the micro-naps don't last for longer than a minute!" Jesse said through the door.

"Which means we have to fend him off for a minute before we 'wake up'." Nancy said. Kris sighed.

"Uh guys, there's more to it. If we continue not sleeping, after awhile, our body begins to shut down, and we enter a coma, which is basically...permanent sleep." Quentin said. Kris made a weird noise in the back of her throat.

"What?"

"Oh my god." Nancy whispered, running a hand through her hair.

"I just want to sleep again!" Kris said exasperatedly, tears falling down her face. Nancy held her hand.

"We're gonna find a way to solve this! I promise."

"How? He wants all of us dead!" Kris said.

"Why? Maybe we're connected to him in some way! We need to find out what it is!" Quentin said, trying to bring calm to Kris.

"I've never heard of a Freddy in my entire fucking life!" Jesse said angrily.

Exactly, neither have I!" Kris said.

"I don't think any of us have..." Quentin said.

"We'll figure it out." Nancy cut off the thread and Kris looked down at the stitching. It was done quite well, but Kris knew there was definitely going to be a scar there for the rest of her life.

"Thanks, Nancy." She sighed. Nancy placed a bandage over it and smiled.

"No problem." Kris turned to put her shirt back on and heard Nancy yelp. Kris span, scared.

"NANCE!" She thought she had fallen asleep, but Nancy was staring at Kris's stomach in wonder.

"What?" Kris said, confused.

"Those marks on your back..."

"Oh, when I met Freddy in one of my dreams and he hurt me, but it's healing nicely, i'm fine rea-"

"No, not those ones...the scars..."

"What scars?" Kris tried to look at her back but couldn't. Nancy touched the four old scars that went from side to side on Kris's lower back and Kris exclaimed.

"Oh, those ones. I actually...don't remember where I got those from..." Kris said, frowning, trying to remember. Nancy went pale, breathing.

"They look like his blades...Freddy's blades..." She said. Kris laughed.

"That's impossible. I've had these my whole life."

"I'm telling you, they're practically identical to the ones on your shoulder!" Kris looked in the mirror and saw that Nancy was telling the truth. She gasped, trying to take deep breaths.

"I need to speak with my mom!"

"She's on a plane to Australia, Kris! You can't contact her!"

"Then i'll call my aunty! Anyone who might know where I got these scars from!"

"What scars?" Jesse asked. Kris walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the fact that she was only in a bra and short shorts and turned, showing Jesse the scars on her lower back. Quentin gasped.

"He did this to you?"

"When I was a kid! I've had these scars my whole life but I only started seeing Freddy yesterday! He must be someone from my past!"

"From all of our pasts." Jesse said quietly.

"We need to try and-" They heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom and Kris turned, gasping.

"NANCY!" She ran into the bathroom and saw Nancy on the floor, curled into a ball, her hands over her head.

"NANCY, WAKE UP!" Kris knelt beside her and shook her. She woke with a start, screaming.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Kris said, hugging her. Quentin and Jesse stood at the doorway as Nancy cried in Kris's arms.

"He-he talked to me! He told me...He said I was his favourite!" She moaned, tears falling down her face. Kris looked at her.

"What does he mean, your 'his favourite'?" Kris asked. Nancy shook her head, sobbing. Quentin knelt beside her and placed both his hands on either side of her face.

"Nancy, what did he mean?"

"I don't know!" Jesse punched the door angrily.

"This is bullshit!" He yelled. Kris jumped when he punched the door but got up and put a shirt on.

"Listen to me. We have thirty-nine hours before Nancy starts experiencing the micro-naps, which means we have thirty-nine hours to figure this shit out. No one else is going to die, okay?" Kris helped Nancy up and they all went downstairs. She started boiling water to make coffee, then turned the kitchen tap on, but only the cold water.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked.

"I heard that running cold water on your wrists helps keep you awake." She murmured, sliding her wrists under the cold water. She shivered, but sighed, closing her eyes and relaxing a bit. Nancy bent down, her elbows resting on the bench and gripped her hair tightly, taking deep breathes.

"I can't concentrate." She murmured. Quentin put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"You're gonna be okay." Jesse yawned and looked at the clock.

"5:30AM. We should eat breakfast and stuff, then start looking for clues. I'll go over to my parents house and see if they have any information. Nance, Quentin, you should do the same." Nancy nodded, blinking furiously.

"Okay."

"Come back here when you get the info and we'll plan our next steps." Jesse said.

"Come on, i'll walk you home." Quentin said to Nancy, putting his arm over her shoulder, but Nancy shrugged him off and turned back to Jesse and Kris.

"We all live on Elm Street. I mean, could that be a connection?" She said. Kris looked at Jesse.

"Maybe." Jesse sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"We all didn't live on Elm Street when we were kids."

"Let's just get whatever info we can from our parents." Quentin said. He walked Nancy out and Jesse sighed as Kris rubbed her eyes, sighing.

"I'm so fucking tired." She whispered. Jesse hugged her.

"Keep yourself awake, Kris. I'll be back soon." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "And you better still be alive when I come back."

"Not funny." Kris said, but smiled despite herself. He let go of her and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**8:00AM (Kris=Twenty-seven hours no sleep, Nancy=Thirty-four hours no sleep, Jesse And Quentin=six hours no sleep)**

Kris shuffled up the stairs sleepily, yawning. She cracked her neck and sighed, closing her eyes and standing still at the top of the stairs for a moment.

_She opened her eyes and Freddy stood in front of her, laughing as he extended his gloved hand toward her. She screamed and stepped back, forgetting the stairs were behind her-_

She tumbled down the stairs and landed roughly on the tiles. She yelled in pain, clutching her back and ribcage.

"Son of a bitch!" She said through clenched teeth. She got up slowly, stretching her body to check for any internal injuries, but found none. She looked at the stitches and saw none of them had teared. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her ribcage hurt like hell and her back was sore, but other than that, she was fine. She slapped herself across the cheek.

"Gotta stay awake." She muttered. She opened her laptop and began researching ways to stay awake. There was the suggestion of eating an apple, and another one that said excercise would help to. Then she saw a suggestion that made her gasp in terror.

"Hurt yourself?" She whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Apparently, the pain receptors in your brain would make you more alert when your body was in pain, therefore making you stay up longer. She wiped the tears away. She wouldn't be doing that until she got desperate. She screamed as she heard banging against her door.

"Shit." She murmured. She ran to the door and opened it to find Nancy, Quentin and Jesse standing there, Nancy now sporting a bandage over the cut she got on her head in the car.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine." She decided against telling them about her little fall down the stairs. "Did we get any info?"

"Plenty." Jesse said.

"Well?" Kris asked.

"Nothing." Quentin said.

"Nada." Nancy sighed.

"Zip." Jesse said. Kris stared at him angrily.

"How is that 'plenty'?" She said crossly. He smiled at her.

"Our parents are hiding something." She stared at him, confused.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I asked my mom, 'how am I connected to Dean, Kris, Quentin and Jesse?' and she said, 'you go to school with them, don't you?' in a wierd, quick kind of way, then said she needed to go to the store to buy jam, when we have about two bottles of jam in the pantry." Nancy said.

"Same story here. I asked if I ever went to school with you guys as a kid or something and my dad went pale and said, 'No, course not.' and that was that." Jesse said.

"I asked my dad if we knew anyone named Freddy when I was a kid." Quentin said.

"What did he say?" Jesse asked, interested.

"He said, 'Never heard of a Freddy in my life' and practically ran back to the school, saying he had papers to fill."

"So they're definitely hiding something." Kris said. All three of them nodded. Kris yawned and stared at the clock.

"We have to get to school." Kris got dressed in normal clothes and gave Quentin, Jesse and Nancy a ride to school, but when they got there, they found people hugging each other, tears falling down their faces, people talking to police officers and news reporters everywhere.

"What the fuck is going on?" Jesse said.

"They must've found Dean's body." Nancy murmured.

"Oh, shit." Quentin whispered, putting his hand on his forehead. Kris started crying.

"Guys, we have to pull it together. We have to act like we don't know yet." Jesse said, putting his hand on Kris's shoulder. She nodded and wiped the tears from under her eyes and got out of the car. She saw people staring at her, some even whispering her name. She tried to act confused.

"Kris?" She turned and saw Principal Smith, Quentin's dad walking toward her.

"Yes, sir?" She said in her best confused voice. He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know if you've heard the news...if any of you have." He said, looking back at Quentin, Jesse and Nancy.

"What is it?" Kris said, trying to look scared. She got a sympathetic look from Nancy behind Mr. Smith's back.

"The police found Dean Russell's body today on the highway. He's dead." Kris started gasping and tears fell down her face, but most of it wasn't acting. She had gotten a flashback of Dean's face all mangled and bloody when he had said the word 'dead'.

"Oh god." She whispered, crying. The others crowded around her and hugged her, Jesse kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." He said.

"Good job." Nancy whispered in her ear. She squeezed her hand sympathetically.

"If you guys need any therapy of sorts, we have a crisis center being made."

"Do the police have any leads on who did it?" Quentin asked his dad.

"Unfortunately no, but their...uh...brushing his body for prints..." Quentin's dad walked away and they all froze.

"Fuck. Me and Jesse touched his body when we were moving his body." Nancy said.

"Oh fuck!" Jesse said, running his hands through his hair.

"It's gonna be okay!"

"We can't be here right now! Fuck school, our lives are at stake here! I say, we go and check out parents houses out now! While they're gone!"

"Check their houses for what?" Kris said exasperatedly.

"For clues, something that gives us a hint as to who Freddy is! They have to know because they're all hiding something that has to do with him!"

"If I cut class, my dad will know." Quentin said.

"I think he'll be okay with it when he sees your still alive in the next couple of days, Quentin." Kris said.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait." Quentin ran up to his dad.

"Quentin!" Nancy hissed.

"Dad, can we take the day off? I just...Dean was a friend to all of us, and I mean you can't expect us to concentrate when..." Mr. Smith sighed but nodded.

"Okay son, you four take care of each other, try to keep each other's spirits up okay?"

"Right. Thanks, dad."

"No problem kiddo." He gave Quentin a quick hug and left. Quentin ran back to the other four.

"We've got work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

**01:00PM (Kris=Thirty-two hours no sleep, Nancy=Thirty-nine hours no sleep, Jesse And Quentin= eleven hours no sleep)**

Nancy slapped herself across the face and the sound echoed in Kris's house loudly. Kris winced.

"I can't...stay awake." Nancy said, panting. She rested her head on the wall and closed her eyes.

"No! Come on, Nancy." Kris shook Nancy roughly and went to the kettle.

"I'll make you coffee." As the water boiled, Kris sat next to Nancy and kept poking her.

"You need to stay awake, Nancy." She said, trying to stop herself from falling asleep. Nancy sighed and pulled out a taser from her backpack. Kris gasped.

"Where did you get that?" She whispered. Nancy looked at her with teary eyes.

"I nicked it off one of the police officers when we were held at the station. I wasn't gonna take it out until we needed it...we need it now." She gave the taser to Kris and Kris shook her head, tears falling down her face.

"No, I-I can't."

"You can, and you will. If you don't, i'll fall asleep."

"But it could knock you out!" Nancy shook her head.

"It's on low, it'll shock me, but it won't knock me out." Kris still shook her head.

"Nancy..."

"Kris if you don't do it, i'm gonna die!" She shoved the taser into Kris's hands.

"Do it!" She said through gritted teeth. Kris cried as she pressed the button and it sapped with voltage. Nancy jumped, but took her jumper off.

"Go." She closd her eyes tightly and Kris quickly jabbed it forward, pressing the button. Nancy yelped and shook quite violently as low voltages went through her body. Kris took it away quickly and Nancy clasped her arm where Kris had struck her, sobbing.

"Are you okay?" Kris asked her. Nancy looked at her, smiling slightly.

"I'm awake." She said. Kris saw a tiny burn mark on her arm and cursed herself.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. It's fine." Kris saw through the big bags under Nancy's eyes that her eyes were more alert and awake.

"We should go to your house now. There's nothing here." Kris said. Nancy nodded.

"Let's go." Kris locked the house up and started walking to Nancy's. They saw Jesse and Quentin walking up to them from Quentin's house and called out.

"You two done?"

"Yeah." Jesse said, running up to them. "We've checked my house and we just finished checking Quentin's. We didn't find anything."

"Well, let's hope we get lucky at Nancy's." Nancy saw that her mom's car wasn't in the driveway and opened the house, but called out just to make sure.

"Mom, you home?" No answer. She looked at Kris.

"You and me should check upstairs. Jesse, Quentin, you check downstairs."

"Got it." Nancy first entered her mom's room and looked in the closet, checking all the boxes and anything that looked like it could hide something. Kris headed to the bathroom. Nancy looked up and saw something suspicious at the far back of the room.

"Kris! Can you get me a stool of some sort?" Nancy called out. Kris came back a couple of moments later with a footstep.

"Here." Nancy put it down and looked down at her, smiling.

"Thanks." She turned closing her eyes as lethargicness rolled through her body.

_"Boo!" Freddy's face came within inches of hers and she screamed, stepping back onto nothing but air-_

"NANCY!" She felt herself fall ontop of something and looked to see it was Kris.

"Oh my god! Kris, i'm so sorry!" She said, getting up.

"It's okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I, fell asleep standing, can you believe that shit?" Nancy said, trying to laugh, but it came out like a shaky moan. Kris sighed and raised her hand.

"Guilty." Nancy looked at her.

"When?" She demanded.

"When I was home by myself this morning. I was standing at the top of the stairs and I closed my eyes for a second and he was there. I fell down the stairs-i'm fine." She said quickly, seeing the look on Nancy's face.

"This is bullshit. How can we keep ourselves awake?" Nancy said. Kris told Nancy the suggestion she'd found on the internet and Nancy shook her head.

"Those will only work temporarily...we gotta think of something else."

"Hey guys!" Nancy and Kris turned as Jesse ran into the room.

"We found something." Kris and Nancy exchanged glances and got up quickly, following Jesse toward Quentin in the lounge room, who had a photo in his hand.

"We went to preschool together."

"What?" Kris exclaimed. She snatched the photo out of Quentin's hand and looked at it with Nancy.

"Oh my god." Nancy whispered.

"That's all of us!" Kris exclaimed.

"Where did you find this?" Nancy demanded. Quentin pointed at the painting on the wall.

"Behind there."

"Shit..." Kris sat down on the couch, looking at the photo in disbelief. They all jumped and turned as someone knocked on the door.

"I'll go get it." Nancy said, running toward the door. She opened it- and came face to face with Deputy Harrison and the Sherriff.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her heart racing. Had they found her prints on Jesse's body?

"Is Jesse Braun here, Nancy?" The Sherriff asked. Nancy cussed silently in her mind.

"No, Jesse isn't here." She said loudly, hoping Jesse heard her hint and got the fuck out of there. The Sherriff seemed to catch on and looked at her suspiciously.

"Step aside Nancy." Nancy had no choice but to move as the Sherriff and Deputy both entered the house ans checked the lounge room. Kris and Quentin both looked at Nancy, confused.

"What's going on?" They asked at the same time. Nancy breathed a sigh of relief to see Jesse not there. He had gotten her hint.

"Was Jesse Braun here?" the Deputy demanded.

"We haven't seen Jesse all day." Kris said. The Deputy looked at her.

"According to the principal of your school, you four were seen leaving the school together."

"Yeah, in the morning. We dropped him off home then we came here." Kris said. The Sherriff sighed.

"If you kids see him, you call me okay?"

"Right." They were just about to walk out when they heard static and then frantic yelling coming out of the walkie talkie radio on the Sherriff's shoulder.

"Sir, we've spotted the kid, he's running around the corner of Elm Street!"

"Get him, now!" Nancy's heart dropped as the Sherriff and Deputy both ran out of the house. Kris, Quentin and Nancy all ran out of the house, following them. They thought Jesse had gotten away but then-

"Got him, sir!" Jesse had his hands handcuffed to his back and he was struggling as the officer shoved him.

"Kris!" Jesse said, looking at all three of them. Kris started crying.

They shoved him into the cruiser and the cops disappeared as Quentin hugged both Nancy and Kris, all three of them begging Jesse would be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

**05:00PM (Kris=Thirty-six hours no sleep, Nancy =Fourty-three hours no sleep, Jesse And Quentin=Fifteen hours no sleep)**

"JESSE!" Kris ran up to the booth and Jesse put his hand on the glass. She saw him mouthing her name. She put her hand on the glass where his hand was. She grabbed the phone from the side of the stall and talked frantically in it. Jesse did the same.

"Where's Nancy and Quentin?" Jesse asked.

"They're outside, they can't come in, only one person is allowed in at a time. Jesse, what happened?"

"They think I murdered Dean. They 'apparently' found my prints on his body." Jesse said, but Kris looked in his eyes and saw they were saddened. There was no getting out of this one.

"I can give them an alibi that you were with me when Dean was murdered." Kris said.

"No, I don't want you _involved_." Jesse said, widening his eyes and emphasising the word 'involved'. Kris started crying.

"What are you gonna do? How are you gonna stay awake?" She whispered, tears falling down her face. He put his hand on the glass again and Kris put her hand over his.

"I'm gonna be okay, Kris. I promise. I'm gonna find a way out of this. Hopefully, my dad will come soon and bail me out okay?" Kris nodded.

"You're gonna leave me now, you're gonna go with Quentin and Nancy and you're gonna try and figure this out, okay?" Jesse said fiercely through gritted teeth.

"No, you'll fall asleep without us there to keep you up!" Kris whispered frantically.

"I've only been awake for fifteen hours! I can stay awake for alot longer! Now, go! The sooner we figure this out the sooner I can get out of here!" Jesse looked at her, tears in his eyes, but he smiled.

"I love you, Kris." He pressed his forehead on the glass and Kris pressed hers on the glass as well, smiling.

"I love you, too." She whispered. He backed away from the glass and put the phone on the hook.

"Go!" She heard him yell, but it came through the glass faintly. She nodded, shut the phone and exited the room, stopping at the door and taking one last look at Jesse, who's eyes were still on her as the officer handcuffed him. He smiled.

"Go." He mouthed, tears in his eyes. She exited the room, crying. Nancy ran up to her.

"What did he say?"

"We can't do anything for him. He said for us to just figure this out as quickly as we can." Kris said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nancy nodded.

"Let's go then. We should try and find out if my mom's hiding anything else behind any other painting's at my house." They left quickly and jumped into Kris's car, Quentin driving. He put the music full blast in order to keep Nancy and Kris awake. He was fine, and he felt guilty as he watched Nancy slapping herself to stay awake and Kris pinching her skin hard every ten seconds and singing along to the music coming from the CD in her car.

"'I hate when you come around...I hate what i've become now, I hate that we compromised, just to grow closer. Say that you're gonna go, see I can't take it anymore, I just can't find a way, I won't lie! One step away, from here and just a moment to go...'" She sang quietly to herself, pinching herself so hard, she actually drew blood.

"Can you guys stay awake?" He said. Nancy sighed.

"Just...Just pull here, into the gas station. We'll get coffee." Nancy said, her eyes drooping. She got out of the car, stumbling and Kris followed her. They came back a couple of minutes later. Nancy drinking deeply from her cup. Quentin drove them to Nancy's house and Nancy looked behind more paintings on the walls and found another folder. She opened it and found an old newspaper clipping. She read the headline, gasping.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What?" Kris asked her, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Nancy looked at her, tears in her eyes then looked back down at the paper.

_"'Badham preschool gardener caught in molestuary accusations.'"_ She said, reading the headline.

"What?" Quentin whispered, surprised.

_"'Fred Krueger, local gardener at Badham Preschool, has been accused of molesting the young children who attend the preschool. The parents of the children are angered by the accusations, and asked for the immediate arrest and dismal of Mr. Krueger. _

_'My daughter has rake marks on her back that are gonna be there forever a constant reminder of him and his actions. I want that [use of explicit word] put in prison right now!' yells the mother of one of the children who attend the preschool._

_'My daughter sat there in horror and told me everything he had done to her. It was all my willpower to stop myself from killing him!" yells an angered father of another child."_

"Rake marks on her back? I think that's me!" Kris whispered, covering her hand with her mouth.

"FUCK!" Quentin yelled. He kicked his chair angrily.

"He did that to all of us?" Quentin said angrily.

"Wait, shut up! There's more!" Nancy said, pulling out another newspaper clipping.

_"'Molester flees town after accusations prove true. _

_Fred Krueger, local gardener at the Badham Preschool has disappeared from the town of Springwood, Ohio after the accusations that he molested the students who attended Badham Preschool." _Nancy stopped reading, covering her mouth.

"I don't understand, how is he haunting our dreams?"

"Maybe it's just our memories coming back to haunt us." Quentin whispered. Kris stared at him angrily.

"Memories don't fucking kill you in your sleep, Quentin!" She yelled.

"Well, I don't fucking know!" He yelled back at her.

"Both of you shut up! Stop it! Something must've happened! This can't just be it!" She grabbed the photo of all the kids, including themselves, in the school photo and started looking up everyone on her laptop. Kris saw her become more and more distraught as she kept typing.

"They're all dead. Every single one of them." She grabbed her hair in frustration as Kris looked at her.

"All of them?"

"Every single fucking one of them. All killed in the last year. And now we're on his list." Nancy said, tears falling down her face.

"Oh fuck." Quentin said.

"Why? That's what I want to know! Why is he fucking doing this!" Kris yelled.

"What is going on in here?" Kris, Quentin and Nancy turned quickly as Nancy's mother came into the room, a bag of groceries in her hand.

"I come in here and I hear yelling! What's going on?" She demanded.

"Who's Fred Krueger, mom?" Nancy said quietly. Her mom gasped.

"I beg your pardon!"

"You fucking heard me! Who's Fred Krueger!"

"Excuse me young lady, do not swear at your mother!"

"Who is he?" Nancy yelled.

"I don't know!" Her mom yelled back.

"Fucking bullshit! What the fuck is this then huh?" She showed her mom the clipping and her mom looked at her angrily.

"Where did you find this?"

"Behind the painting! Tell me the truth! Who is Fred Krueger!"

"He was a gardener at a school!"

"He molested us didn't he?"

"No...no, he did not..."

"Yes he did!"

"No, Nancy stop!" Her mom yelled.

"Yes, he did, he molested us, STOP LYING!"

"OKAY, FINE! YES, HE MOLESTED YOU! BUT HE'S GONE! THAT'S IT! WE GOT RID OF HIM!" Her mother yelled, breathing deeply. Nancy looked at her.

"What do you mean 'we got rid of him'?" Nancy said shakily. Her mom pursed her lips, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Nancy..."

"What do you mean, mom?" Nancy said through bared teeth.

"Nancy...stop..."

"What did you do, mom! Did you kill him?" Nancy yelled. Her mother didn't reply and Nancy started sobbing.

"Oh my god...oh my god!" She gasped, trying to take deep breaths. Kris and Quentin were trying not to yell out in anger too.

"We didn't mean to! But, Quentin...your father...he was so angry! So, so angry..." Quentin looked at Nancy's mother.

"My dad did it?"

"We're all to blame! We chased him! We wanted to make him pay for what he did to you! But, everyone...ugh, they all just took it too far..." Nancy's mother cried.

"Yeah, well now he's after us!" Nancy yelled.

"What?" Her mom whispered.

"He's after us mom! Dean didn't fucking die by accident! Fred, or Freddy, or whatever his fucking name is! He killed Dean!"

"He's dead, honey!"

"No, he's alive in our heads! And he's killing us off one by one!"

"That's impossible, honey! Dean's death was tragic, and it seems to be taking a toll on all of you-"

"Look!" Nancy showed her the other kid's deaths on the internet.

"They're all dead, mom! All the kids in this photo have been killed in the past year! And now, Freddy's after us!"

"Nancy, go upstairs, and get some sleep!"

"No!" Nancy yelled. She pushed Quentin and Kris out of the door.

"Nancy, i'm ordering you to go upstairs right now and sleep! GO!" Her mother yelled.

"You disgust me." Nancy whispered, and with that, she left the house with Quentin and Kris.


	9. Chapter 9

**11:00PM (Kris=Fourty-two hours no sleep, Nancy=Fourty-nine hours no sleep, Jesse And Quentin=Twenty-one hours no sleep)**

"Should we tell Jesse about this?" Kris said. Nancy shook her head.

"No, he'll just get angry! We can't afford for the police to find reasons to keep him in there!" Quentin said.

"What do you think our parents did to Freddy?" Nancy said, sleepiness dripping from every single one of her words.

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked, confused.

"Well, there's gotta be a reason he's burnt and all fucked up! And how the fuck do we know how our parents killed him? And another thing, how the fuck is he able to kill us in our dreams if he's dead?" Kris said, running a hand through her hair.

"I dunno, maybe his spirit lingered on or some shit?" Quentin said.

"Yeah, if you believe that crap." Kris muttered.

"Right now, i'm starting to believe in alot of shit I didn't believe in before, Kris." Quentin said, sighing.

"Shit." They both turned as Nancy's eyes closed. Kris slapped her arm.

"Stay awake, Nancy." Nancy nodded.

"I know..." She looked out the window.

"I can't believe our parents kept this from us for so long..." Quentin's words trailed off as Nancy fought to keep her eyes open. But she was so tired...surely five minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt her?

_"No, Nance, Stay awake!" She yelled at herself. But when she opened her eyes, she was sitting on a stool in a room that had broken floorboards and broken paintings on the wall. She looked around, confused. Then, the horror of the situation caught up to her._

_"Oh shit." She whispered._

_"My little Nancy..." She heard a voice croon softly. Her breathing came out in gasps as she turned slowly. She tried not to scream as Freddy stood before her, sliding his blades against each other, making them spark._

_"I've been waiting for you..." He crooned, laughing maniacally. _

_"No..." She whispered._

_"No? Nancy, I thought we were friends! Of course, I always wanted to be a little bit more..." Nancy was backed up into a corner as Freddy walked toward her, leaving her no way out. He laughed again._

_"Come on, Nancy...I know you want to..." He crooned, lifting the blade on his index finger up. She squeezed her eyes shut, baring her teeth._

_"No..." She whispered._

_"Your mouth says no...but your body say yes..." He said, laughing. He grazed her arm with his blade lightly in a caressing way and Nancy shivered._

_"Please..." He laughed and brought his face right up to hers._

_"I wonder if your friends can hear you scream?" He said, and Nancy almost gagged as his rotting breath came closer to her face-_

_"NO!"_

"NANCY!" Her head banged lightly against the window and Nancy woke with a start, gasping for air and coughing. Kris was shaking her madly.

"Wake up!"

"I'm awake, i'm awake! Fuck." Nancy said, clutching her head. Kris sighed.

"Damn, you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Quentin asked, his eyebrows knitting together in a frown. She nodded.

"Yeah, fine." She said, trying to balance her voice. She hid her shaking hand from them.

"Totally fine."

"Did you see, him?" Kris asked warily.

"Yeah, yeah I did. But nothing happened. I'm fine. You woke me up before he could do any damage." Nancy said, smiling at Kris. She smiled back.

"Good."

* * *

"Hey kid, your in my seat!" Jesse winced, jumping as one of the men slapped him on the back of the head in the cafeteria area. He got up straight away.

"What are you sitting in my seat for?" He said, looking at Jesse angrily.

"Whoa, i'm sorry. I didn't know it was your seat, i'm new here." Jesse said shakily.

"Your new here? Ain't an excuse, kid!" He cracked his knuckles, walking toward Jesse threateningly.

"Wait!" Jesse said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Nah uh, kid you're about to learn what prison's like!" The man punched him right in the head and Jesse fell to the floor, the world spinning around him and the corners of his eyes turning black.

"No..." He murmured, dazed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

He woke up and looked around to find himself in a hospital of some sort, a bandage wrapped around his head. A nurse was hovering over him, smiling.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"You got punched. You've been out for about an hour. Thought you weren't going to wake up." She said, laughing. He smiled. He went to sit up and she shushed him, grabbing a needle.

"You need sleep, kid. Give you time to heal."

"But..." He tried to remember why he couldn't dream, but he couldn't think of a logical reason.

"Okay..." She injected him and he fell asleep almost instantly.

_He opened his eyes, shivering against the coldness. He got up, looking around and noticing that snow was around him, and it was snowing on top of him. He laughed in his delirium, the drugs affecting him in his dreams as well._

_"Snow..." He said, grinning slightly._

_"You like the snow, don't you Jesse?" He heard a raspy voice say. He bolted upright, regretting it instantly as his head spun._

_"Who-Who's there?" He said, looking around blindly._

_"Insie winsie Jesse decided to fall asleep, down came Freddy and cut him into bits, then came the snow and buried Jesse up, so big scary Freddy decided to cut again." Freddy laughed cruelly as Jesse was stuck on the floor, unable to move._

_"Please..." He tried to say, but the drugs were affecting him too much. Freddy lifted the gloved hand and stabbed Jesse right in the chest holding his hand in there, and Jesse screamed as pain coursed through his body. Freddy laughed._

_"You know what's great about controlling dreams, Jesse? I control how much pain you feel." He said, laughing. Jesse screamed as he slid his blades down Jesse's stomach slowly. Blood poured from his mouth as he lost consciousness._

_"I heard death is envigorating, but in your case, I hope you burn, just like I did..." Freddy said in a sing song voice. Jesse's eyes went black-_

"HELP! HELP!" The nurse screamed loudly as blood pooled around Jesse's body, his eyes becoming blank and distant as he died. _  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Hey guys, heads up that the 2010 Teen Choice Awards is coming up and A Nightmare On Elm Street has been nominated for Best Horror Movie! And also, our girl, Katie Cassidy, who plays Kris in the movie, has been nominated for best Horror Actress! So, if you liked the movie and you liked Katie, vote for the movie and vote for her! **

**08:00AM (Kris=Fifty-one hours no sleep, Nancy=Fifty-eight hours no sleep, Quentin=Thirty hours no sleep)**

**

* * *

**

"Kris, stay here with Nancy, keep her awake, I need more pills."

"Okay..." Kris said hesitantly. Quentin rubbed his eyes wearily and shut the door of the car, walking up to the pharamacy and opening the door.

"Nancy..." Kris whispered. Nancy turned slowly in her seat to look at her, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Wha-What?" She breathed, tired.

"You gotta stay awake..." Kris whispered.

"I know..." But even as she said it, her eyes began to drop, and Kris went to raise her hand to slap her, but her hand was heavy, like it was made of metal...

_She looked at her hand and screamed as it dropped off. But her hand was fine, save for a big gash on her palm, and Freddy's blade was at her feet. She heard him laugh behind her. She whirled and he wrapped his bladed hand around her throat, pinning her to the wall. She tried not to scream as the blades cut the side of her neck deeply. _

_"One inch up and I cut your jugular vein, Kris. You'll bleed out." He laughed. Kris didn't move an inch._

_"Good girl." He said, patting her head with his other hand. She felt the tears go down her cheek and tried not to gag at his rotting breath._

_"Kris, be a good girl and stay still...while I kill you." Kris closed her eyes, waiting for the pain-_

_"KRIS!" She heard Nancy yell. Freddy laughed, turning around and letting go of Kris. Nancy pushed past him and tried to stop the bleeding on the side of Kris's neck. Freddy laughed maniacally._

_"Two for the price of one dream, huh? I love it!" He said in a sing song voice._

_"Fuck you!" Nancy said menacingly. He laughed._

_"I'd love for you to." He crooned. She shivered._

_"Come on, Kris. We gotta wake up!" She yelled. _

_"No waking up for you two. You're stuck here forever."_

Nancy screamed as her phone rang loudly. She turned and saw Kris was awake too, but she was spitting out blood from her mouth as she clutched the wound on her neck.

"It's bleeding alot." She croaked. Nancy answered her phone and ran to the other side of the car, helping Kris out.

"Hello?"

"Nancy, are you with Quentin?" It was Quentin's father.

"Yes, I am." Nancy said, panting as she supported Kris to the pharmacy entrance.

"Why isn't he answering his phone?" He demanded.

"I think he left it in the car, why?"

"It's Jesse Braun. He's dead, Nancy. He was killed inside the prison." Nancy stopped in her tracks, but eventually kept walking, so she wouldn't worry Kris.

"Okay, i'll tell him."

"Put him on the phone."

"He's in the toilet."

"Nancy!"

"Bye Mr. Smith." She shut the phone and threw it on the floor, smashing it.

"What are you doing?" Kris whispered.

"So they don't annoy us again, come on!" She entered the Pharmacy just as Quentin went to get out.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"We fell asleep, he attacked her. She's bleeding badly, we need to get her bandages." Quentin ran back inside and got bandages and a towel, making sure no one saw him steal them, then ran back to the car, helping Nancy carry Kris. She lay down in the back seat.

"Why am I always getting hurt?" Kris whispered, laughing slightly as they held the towel to her neck. Nancy brushed her hair back.

"Because you keep falling asleep."

"You fell asleep, too. He doesn't want to hurt you, Nancy. He only wants to hurt us."

"What's so special about me?" Nancy whispered.

"You're his favourite." Quentin said, looking at her. Nancy gasped.

"He didn't mean that." She whispered.

"He did." Kris said. Nancy started crying.

"No..."

"We're gonna be okay, Nancy. I promise." Quentin said.

"Yeah..." Kris whispered, smiling. The bleeding stopped and Kris sighed, sitting up as they bandaged her up.

"We should go see Jesse." Quentin said. Nancy sighed loudly.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Quentin demanded.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Kris whispered, tears falling down her face. Nancy nodded. Kris burst into more tears and Quentin punched his seat angrily.

"FUCK!"

"We gotta continue guys. We can do this. We can beat him." Nancy said. Kris sighed but nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Let's just get this over and done with so we can sleep again, please." She whispered. Quentin nodded as well, then turned the music on loudly and continued onto the road, making their way toward Nancy's house.


	11. Chapter 11

**05:00PM (Kris=Sixty hours no sleep, Nancy=Sixty-seven hours no sleep, Quentin=Thirty-nine hours no sleep)**

"Guys...Kris, Nancy, no you gotta stay awake." Quentin muttered, shaking them both. They were sitting on Nancy's couch, trying to decide what to do.

"We could kill him?" Nancy muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"How the fuck do we kill someone in our sleep?" Kris whispered, readjusting the bandages around her neck and the ones on the side of her body.

"I dunno, but if we don't kill him, he kills us."

"Guys, we gotta figure out something. In three hours you hit the seventy-hour mark, Nancy. You'll start experiencing micro-naps."

"Don't you think I know that, Quentin!" She snapped, standing up.

"Gotta stay awake, gotta stay awake..." Kris muttered, her hands around her knees and rocking back and forth, tears falling down her face.

Nancy yelled in frustration and punched the wall angrily.

"FUCK!" Quentin yelled, grabbing his hair angrily.

"Kris? KRIS NO!" Nancy dove into Kris as Kris went limp, her eyes dropping. They both fell to the floor and Kris scrambled up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm good! I'm good!"

"Jesus christ! DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Nancy yelled.

They continued planning as the clock ticked closer to eight, Nancy, getting more anxious by the second.

* * *

**09:00PM (Kris=Sixty-four hours no sleep, Nancy=Seventy-one hours no sleep, Quentin=Fourty-three hours no sleep)**

"Nancy, any micronaps?" Quentin asked her as the clock chimed at nine.

"No, not yet." She whispered. Kris and Quentin continued talking about a plan which involved one of them falling asleep with a gun in their hand, furthuring the possibility of that person having the gun in their dream.

_"Nancy..." She heard a sing song voice say. She turned. She was in a boiler room, and then-_

DONG!

She was back in the house with Quentin and Kris.

DONG!

_"Nancy..." She heard the voice say again, as pipes appeared around her. She started gasping for breath, panicking._

DONG!

"Nancy? Nancy what's wrong?" Kris asked her.

DONG!

_She heard his cruel laugh and she screamed, running away from him._

DONG!

She ran into a chair and fell over it, face first.

DONG!

_She turned, Freddy leering above her. She started crawling away from him backwards, her eyes never leaving his. _

_"No..." She whispered, tears falling down her face as he walked slowly toward her._

DONG!

It was Kris walking toward her, not Freddy.

"Nancy, snap out of it! You're experiencing a micro-nap!" She said, her face anxious.

DONG!

_"NO!" She screamed, as Freddy lifted his bladed hand._

_"Nighty night!" He sang, slashing his hand down._

_"AH!"_

DONG!

"NANCY!" Nancy cowered on the floor as blood pooled around her. Pain flared in her arm as Kris and Quentin's scared voices filled her ears.

"Nancy!"

"I'm okay." She said through gritted teeth.

"No you're not! Look!" Quentin said, pointing at her arm. Three gash marks were there and they were bleeding badly. The world spun hazily before her eyes.

"We gotta get her to a hospital!" Quentin said anxiously. Kris nodded.

"Help me!" She said as she helped Nancy up.

* * *

**03:00AM (Kris=Seventy-hours no sleep, Nancy=Seventy-seven hours no sleep, Quentin=Fourty-nine hours no sleep)  
**

"Kris..." Quentin whispered, pointing at the clock. Kris looked at the clock, gulping. She had reached her seventy hour mark.

"Fuck." She whispered.

"I'm fine, guys. We need to get out of here." Nancy said, getting up, but Quentin pushed her down again.

"Nancy, you're badly hurt! And no matter where we are, he's gonna find us. We have no way to defeat him! If he hurts us, it's best if we stay in a hospital. That way we're around doctors who can help us."

"We can't stay here forever though, Quentin! And kids randomly getting hurt? They're gonna get suspicious!" Kris said.

_"Hey Kris!" She spun around wildly. She was no longer in the hospital. She was in a boiler room._

_"Freddy." She said through gritted teeth._

_"You called?" He sung, laughing. She spun at the sound of his voice and he stood in front of her, grinning._

_"Hello, Kris."_

_"You hurt Nancy." Kris said, stepping away from him. He laughed._

_"I hurt you. I killed Jesse. And Dean. What's your point, young one?"_

_"What do you want from us?" She whispered, tears falling down her face.  
_

_"I want...your virginity!" He said, cackling madly. Kris stared at him in disgust._

_"Why the look? I was joking. No, no. I want much more than that." He breathed. He ran his bladed hand up her arm and she shivered._

_"I want your life."_

_"And Nancy, do you want her life too?" Kris said, stepping back again. He laughed._

_"I want all of your lives."_

_"But you said Nancy was your favourite. If she's your favourite, you'll let her go."_

_"You beg for her life...when you could be begging for yours..." He said, stepped forward, his hand raised. _

_"I'm not gonna beg to you, you son of a bitch." Freddy's face became serious._

_"That's not nice." He said through gritted teeth. He raised his hand and Kris flinched, squeezing her eyes shut and recoiling. He laughed._

_"You bad girl. You should be punished!" Kris held back a scream-_

Nothing happened. She opened her eyes and she was back in the hospital and Quentin was standing in front of her, his eyes filled with worry.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Micro-nap." She whispered. Nancy's face went, if possible, even more pale.

"They suck, don't they?" She whispered. Kris nodded. Quentin rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Me and Nancy are gonna go for a walk outside, okay, Quentin?" Kris said. "It'll help us stay awake, and they're full house in here, it is the ER. It's gonna be awhile before they get to us."

"Okay." Quentin said, nodding. He sat down and Kris and Nancy walked outside, the cold air freezing their skin. Kris breathed out deeply and a puff of smoke came out of her mouth. Nancy wiped tears away from her eyes and looked at her wound.

"It's stopped bleeding."

"Yeah." Kris said, sighing and looking at it as well.

"What are we gonna do, Kris?" Nancy asked, sighing. She rested her head against Kris's shoulder and Kris lay her arm around Nancy's waist, sighing.

"I don't know. But I promise we're gonna get out of this alive, Nancy." Nancy closed her eyes.

_When she opened them again, she was in a boiler room, and Kris was not beside her._

_"Shit." She muttered. She had an idea though._

_"Kris if you can hear me right now, step back, i'm having a micro-nap!" She said. She hoped Kris would hear her. She screamed as she bumped into something. Turning, she saw it was Freddy. He laughed and grabbed her throat with his non-bladed hand, choking her. _

_"I was wondering when you were gonna have another one of these." He said, hardening his grip. She gasped for air. _

Kris stared helplessly as Nancy gasped for air, tears falling down both their faces.

"NANCY WAKE UP!" Kris sobbed.

_"I should gut you right here right now, but I wanna enjoy my time with you." He said, laughing, lifting her into the air. Nancy flung her hand forward and punched him. He dropped her in shock and she grabbed his sweater, falling to the floor. It ripped off-_

"NANCY!" She opened her eyes and saw the stars and Kris above her. She sat up quickly, breathing air in deeply.

"Wait a minute-" She looked at her hand-and saw the piece of Freddy's sweater she had ripped off in the micro-nap in her hand.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"What, what is it?" Kris asked anxiously.

"I think I found a way to kill Freddy." Nancy whispered. She heard a scream inside the ER and Kris helped her up as they both ran into the ER.

"NO, QUENTIN!" Nancy yelled. Kris held her back as a group of people surrounded Quentin's body which lay on the floor, his eyes wide and staring, the back of his head missing and his brain showing. People around him were throwing up as blood pooled around his body. Kris and Nancy cried, holding onto each other.

It was down to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**05:00AM (Kris=Seventy-two hours no sleep, Nancy=Seventy-nine hours no sleep)**

"Oh god, Quentin..." Nancy sighed, tears falling down her face.

"Nancy, there was nothing we could do." Kris said, looking behind her as she drove, like she was expecting Freddy to pop up behind her in the backseat.

"But we just left him there..." Nancy said.

"You told me you found a way to kill Freddy..." Kris said, ignoring her last comment.

"Yes...look..." Nancy showed Kris the piece of Freddy's sweater she had ripped off.

"So what, we kill him in the micro-nap, we kill him in real life?"

"No, Kris he doesn't exist. Only in our dreams remember?"

"You're confusing me!"

"Okay, listen! I pulled his sweater from my micro-nap into reality!" Nancy said, sitting straighter in her seat. Kris narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips.

"Okay, so that means...?"

"It means that I pulled this piece of his sweater from the dream world to the real world! Which means..."

"You can pull HIM from the dream world to the real world..." Kris said slowly, catching on.

"Exactly!"

"But, how?"

"I think, just when we're about to wake up from the micro-nap, we can pull him. But we just gotta get a tight hold on him and drag him with us so that when we open our eyes to the real world, we're gonna see him there."

"Okay, confusing, but I kind of get it."

"So the next micro-nap we experience-"

"We pull him from it into the real world."

"Yeah." Kris took a deep breath.

"Let's do this shit." Kris checked the backseat again anxiously then turned.

_"FUCK!" Freddy was in front of the car and Kris swerved. _

The car swerved and hit a ditch, rolling over multiple times. Finally, it came to a halt upside down and Kris hung upside down in her seat, panting and moaning as pain shot through her whole body.

"Ugh..." She panted, her arms dangling above her head.

"Kris?" She heard Nancy's weak voice say.

"I'm here! Are you okay?" Kris said frantically.

"I think so..." But Nancy didn't sound okay, and Kris struggled, trying to reach the seat belt but pain shot through her shoulder as she did it.

"OW!" She sobbed, moaning at the pain. She ignored it and swung her arm toward the clip of the seat belt again, but she screamed loudly at the pain.

"FUCK!" She sobbed.

"HELP!" She yelled next.

_"I'll help you." Freddy's voice said. Kris turned her head and saw him from an upside down point of view, standing a few feet from the car, laughing.  
_

_"NO!" Kris screamed loudly as Freddy came closer to the car. She screamed again as his blade inched closer to her._

"KRIS!" She snapped out of the micro-nap at the sound of Nancy's voice.

"Okay, okay. Fuck...okay..." She took deep breaths, panting, as she swung her arm forward again, screamed at pain shooting in her shoulder and unclipped the seat belt. She fell with a smack on the roof of the car, pain shooting through her head.

"Son of a bitch!" She cussed. She turned and unclipped Nancy then slowly lowered her down to the 'floor'.

"We're stuck, I can't open the door!" Nancy said, pushing against it. Kris was starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Hang on, Hang on!" She held her shoulder, then crawled with one arm closer to the window.

"Okay, move back..." Nancy crawled behind her and Kris jabbed her foot forward into the window with a grunt of effort. It cracked, but didn't break. She jabbed it again with an annoyed grunt and it broke.

"Okay, come on." Kris crawled out the window, yelping as the tiny jagged pieces of glass still on the window stuck into her hand. When Nancy got out, Kris walked to her.

"My shoulder's dislocated...can you pop it back into place?" Kris asked her, seething at the pain. Nancy grabbed her arm and pulled it quickly, it cracked, and Kris yelled as pain flared in her whole arm, but it soon became a dull throbbing.

"Thanks." They turned and looked around.

"Come on, there's a cabin furthur up." Nancy said, pointing towards lights. They knocked on the cabin door and Kris looked through the window inside.

"No one there."

"Fuck. Maybe no one lives here."

"It's almost morning..." Kris said, looking at the twilit horizon.

"Come on." Nancy kicked the door down.

_And Freddy came bursting out, cackling madly. Nancy screamed as he jumped on top of her, pinning her down. _

_"No!" She screamed, sobbing and struggling as he drooled all over her. _

_"Time to die, Nancy..." He crooned._

_"I wanna wake up!" Nancy screamed, sobbing and still struggling._

_"You are awake, Nancy! I'm your living nightmare..." _

_"NO! I wanna go home, let me go!"_

_"YOU ARE HOME! This..." He lifted his blade and caressed her cheek. "Is your home now. My world is your world now." _

_Please let it have been close to a minute...Nancy thought desperately. She threw her hands forward and grabbed Freddy's sweater tightly, then dragged him down to her..._

Kris watched as Nancy struggled, and then a bright light appeared, then dissappeared...

And Nancy and Freddy were laying before her, Freddy ontop of Nancy.

"Get of her you son of a bitch!" Kris yelled. She ran forward and tackled him. They tumbled to the floor. Freddy slashed at her but Kris ducked it and Nancy jumped on his back, yelling maniacally. He jumped and landed on his back on the floor and Nancy grabbed her rib in pain. He turned and his blade flashed as he struck down-

Nancy grabbed his hand, forcing it up and stopping him, but struggling immensely. Kris ran forward and swung her arm to punch Freddy, but he stopped her with his other hand and wrapped it around her throat, choking her. He laughed as Kris gasped for air.

"Why don't you just fucking die?" He whispered menacingly, tightening his hold. The cuts on Kris's neck started bleeding again and blood poured from her mouth as she gasped for air, struggling against his hold. Nancy kicked her foot up and almost hit his head but couldn't reach. Freddy laughed and his blade slashed down-

"No!" Kris whispered hoarsely, struggling with all her might, but it was no use; Freddy's blade struck Nancy right in the chest. Her eyes widened and she yelled in pain, clutching at her chest as he laughed. Blood poured onto her shirt.

"Guess this is checkmate, ladies." Freddy said as Nancy's eyes starting becoming blank. Kris yelled and struck Freddy on the side of the head. He staggered back, shocked. Kris clutched her wounds on her neck, but ran to the cabin as Freddy chased after her. She shut the door then looked around for a weapon.

"Come on, Kris! You know there's no way out. So why don't you just take it like a good girl?" Freddy said. His blades went through the door and ripped some of the wood out of it. Kris stifled a scream and looked around again.

"Fuck." She whispered frantically. And there it was, above a dresser.

A shotgun.

"One, two, Freddy's coming for you..." Freddy sang, cackling madly. The door burst open and Freddy entered the cabin then turned, but froze in shock.

Kris was standing before him with a fully loaded shotgun in her hands.

"Three, four, should've locked the door..." Kris sang menacingly. She pulled the trigger and Freddy flew back into a table as the bullets entered his chest.

"Five, six gonna kill you quick!" Kris kept singing as she ran forward and stepped on Freddy's back as he tried to crawl away.

"Seven, eight, no more staying awake, nine, ten, no more Freddy again..." She aimed the shotgun at his head.

"NO!" Freddy yelled.

She pulled the trigger. Blood flew into her face and she flinched, but kept her ground, panting as she lowered the shotgun. She grabbed the gas tank that was hidden in the cupboard under the sink and poured it all over the house.

"Burn in hell, you son of a bitch." She whispered. She grabbed the matches from the dresser and walked out of the cabin. She lit the match then threw it into the cabin and watched as the cabin caught fire and began burning. She watched Freddy's body burn inside the cabin, exhaustion rolling through her whole body. She looked over at Nancy and ran toward her, her body aching all over.

"Nancy! Nancy please, wake up!" Kris said, shaking her, tears falling down her face. Nancy gasped for air and looked at Kris, crying.

"I-can't-he-stabbed-me-near-my-lung!" She panted, gasping for air again.

"Sh, sh! I'm gonna call an ambulance! You're gonna be okay!" She hugged Nancy close.

"We're gonna be okay."

* * *

Kris woke up, opening her eyes blearily as a nurse shook her awake.

"You've been asleep for quite some time, honey." She said. Kris stretched, yawning as wincing as almost all the bones in her body cracked from stiffness. Her body ached so much. She was in the waiting room of the ER.

"How long?" She said, her voice sounding wierd from lack of use.

"About fourteen hours. Your friend Nancy's okay. She made it through the surgery. She's sleeping in her room now. I noticed you've gotten some injuries too." The nurse said.

"I'm fine."

"Then you won't mind me looking." Kris sighed, but showed her the wounds on her whole body.

"My god, you poor thing. You've been through hell, haven't you?"

"It was one hell of an accident." Kris said, smiling slightly. They had used the cover story that they had seen the cabin on fire and hadn't seen the ditch on the side of the road, which caused them to have the accident.

"Well, those wounds look like they'll heal over time. But we're gonna have to do some scans to check for internal injuries."

"Okay." Once Kris was done with the testing, they got her a bed next to Nancy, and Kris looked at her and Nancy looked at her, smiling.

"We can sleep."

"I know."

"You okay?" Nancy asked her, wincing at the pain as she moved slightly.

"I'm good. You?"

"Sleepy."

"I know." Kris lay back on her bed, looking at the ceiling. "But Nancy, I did it. He's gone. We can sleep now and-" She heard a light snore and looked at Nancy. She was fast asleep. Kris chuckled slightly and turned over, closing her eyes and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_Pain ached in his body as he stirred._

_"Hell is no place for you, Fred Krueger. Remember our deal. Your vengenance is not complete."_

He opened his eyes, seething.

"Kristen Fowles!" He yelled angrily as the flames rolled around him.

**THE END**

* * *

**or is it? i dunno, maybe there will be a sequel, hehe. Alright that's it for this story, hope you liked it. BYE GUYS! **


End file.
